Why Me?
by end-this-pain
Summary: what happens when naruto is forced to stay with his enemy? will he be able to hide his secret feelings from him?
1. Meeting

Naruto is the new kid in town everything is going great but what happens when he meets a raven haired bastard. Read to find out. This is my first story so be kind sasunaru and yaoi later in story..

* * *

--Flashback--

_A Blond haired boy about the age of 15 was looking out the window of the passenger window when the car came to a stop."We're here now help me unload the car." said an all to cheerful Iruka._

"_Okay, Just tell me why we had to move again."Naruto said while he was getting out of the car."Why couldn't we stay at our old place?"_

"_Because, my bosses' boss wanted me to come work over here for him." He said with a sigh. "Besides you'll like it here I promise."_

--end flashback--

"Naruto go to the store and get us something to eat. Its your choice" Iruka said while trying to get dressed for his first day at work."Oh and we're supposed to have company over tonight its my boss and his son so get enough food for everyone and get cleaned up."

--later that day--

**ding dong.**

_"Naruto, get the door please. I can't do it because i'm setting up the table right now"_

_Now I have to meet the nerd…if he is a nerd.. _Naruto thought while opening the door.

Outside stood a man about his mid 20s. He had white hair that covered his right eye and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He was about 6ft tall with a nice build.

The other one was a boy about Naruto's age maybe a year older. He had blue black hair and onyx eyes. He was thinner than Naruto but looked as if he was in really good shape.

"You just gonna stand there and stare like an idiot?" Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to say something when the man interrupted "Please excuse Sasuke. I'm Kakashi Hatake and grouchy over there is Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean your not related!?" Naruto shouted dumbly

"No we don't even look alike moron. Are you going to let us in or not." Sasuke said with growing irritation.

"Well sorry. Come on in" Naruto finally said after a quick thought about shutting the door on them and leaving, but Iruka's job depended on this night.

Naruto finished eating his ramen and excused himself from the didn't notice that Sasuke Uchiha had excused himself to and was following Naruto. When the blond got to his room he mumbled "I swear the whole time a was eating that guy was glaring at me." When he felt a cold hand on his shoulder he immediately regretted saying that. "what do YOU want teme?"

"You know its not nice to talk about other people behind their backs. You should be punished. What do you think dobe?" Sasuke said with a calm voice. Naruto immediately pulled away from the other boy's grip and turned to face him.

"I'm not about to sit here and be seduced into being your little sex toy."Naruto said with a light blush on his face.

Sasuke smirked and said calmly. "I was talking more of a fight you little pervert. But if you want sex I guess I could give that to you to." Sasuke's voice was teasing and he knew he had embarrassed the other boy quite a bit.

Naruto left the room and stomped towards the door, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Hey,Naruto! Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous to be outside right now. They just reported that there was a strange man walking the streets. He could be a killer or a rapist." Iruka said in a worried voice. Naruto sighed and said,

"It's just a man that no one knows who he is that doesn't mean he's a criminal. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He quickly grabbed his orange jacket and went outside.

* * *

**Well watcha think tell me if I need to do any thing to it.**


	2. Fight

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the character I may use.**

* * *

Naruto quickly put on his jacket as he shut the door and started walking down the street. "It's freezing out here, but it's better than being stuck inside with that teme all day... I seriously thought he was seducing me...I'm such an idiot." He sighed and kept walking down the street not noticing the shadow like figure following him.

Naruto headed for the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. That had come to be his favorite place to eat since moving here. "Oh, hi Naruto," said the woman behind the counter. "What are you doing out so late? It's dangerous you know." She was already fixing up a bowl of ramen for Naruto.

"Hi Ayame, yeah I know it's late but I'll be fine.I just needed to get out of the house for a while it was getting to cramped."Naruto said hiding he truth from her so he wouldn't be embarrassed further more. She handed Naruto the bowl of ramen and he took it about five minutes and he was done. He took out his wallet, "How much do I owe you?" He asked and looked at Ayame.

"None this one's on the house." She said giving Naruto a warm smile " I hope you enjoyed it Naruto."

"Hey thanks guys I owe you one." Naruto left the ramen shop and started walking towards the park. He sat on the swings and started thinking about his childhood.

--Flash back--

_"You're so ugly and stupid!! No one wants you here!! You're just some stupid little kid that thinks he's so special 'cuz his parents are dead!! You shouldn't even be alive!!" Those were the taunting voices of the towns people from where he used to live. Naruto ran and tried to stop the tears that were about to fall but he couldn't. They fell no matter how hard he tried. _

_"Take this you stupid little brat!!" Said one of the older and braver boys as he threw stones at Naruto. "You're such a little cry baby!!"_

_--_end Flash back--

Naruto heard a twig snap and hadn't realized at the time that he was crying. He wiped away his tears and looked around trying to figure out who was there. Before he could figure it out someone had pushed him off the swing and handcuffed him before he could even realize what had happened. "Don't worry I'm just going to show you a good time...then kill you." He whispered into Naruto's ear. He tried to scream but the man had knocked the wind out of him and he could barely breathe. He was about to give up the struggle before someone came out of the bushes and elbowed the man in the chest. He quickly fell off of Naruto and was trying to look around and see who had attacked him. The attacker didn't waste any time, he quickly punched the man in the jaw then kicked him in the side and taking a pair of handcuffs from the mans pocket and handcuffed him to a bench. The boy went over to Naruto to see if he was ok.

Naruto looked up to see who had saved him only to see the last person he wanted to be here. "SASUKE!!! What the hell are you doing here I didn't need you to help me I was fine on my own you should have just stayed at my house!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to get out of the handcuffs and away from Sasuke.

Sasuke bent down over Naruto and said, "If I were you I would be thanking me. I just saved your life and saved you from being raped! And besides I'm the one with the key to those handcuffs now aren't I?" Naruto just looked aside and mumbled "I'm sorry." Sasuke bent down and unlocked Naruto's handcuffs. They called the cops after wards. "Thank you boys but we are going to have to take you home ourselves. We cant risk you getting hurt again. Not after you helped us catch this criminal."

"Shit!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, knowing that Kakashi and Iruka would be pissed.

When Kakashi and Iruka saw the police car they rushed out to see what was wrong. They saw Sasuke and Naruto with them and instantly asked what they did. "Don't look so ashamed. These boys caught a criminal! We were simply bringing them home." The cop said as Kakashi and Iruka looked confused.

The four of them walked back inside. They all sat down in the living room with nervous looks on there faces. Finally Kakashi broke the silence and asked, "Ok what happened?" As Naruto and Sasuke began explaining what happened Iruka listened with intense concentration and Kakashi only mild interest. When they were done explaining Iruka told them that Kakashi and Sasuke would be staying the night obviously happy that they were both safe but worried about the fight.

"WHAT!!!" Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time. "YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**ok so I finally got the second chapter up sorry for the wait I forgot about it o_o I will upload more as soon as i can**


	3. nightmares

** Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I may use.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke did not like the idea of them sleeping in the same room together much less the same bed. They had stayed up most of the night watching movies and fighting over who's sleeping on the bed. "GO TO SLEEP!" Iruka was getting mad. He hadn't had any sleep that night because he had stayed up thinking about a certain silver haired man and listening to Sasuke and Naruto's constant fighting. Naruto turned off the TV and laid in his bed.

"I'm sure one night wouldn't be that's bad. At least its not a week." Sasuke laid beside him and turned both still had there clothes on and neither were going to dress down to their boxers especially not with another guy in the same room. They soon drifted off into sleep.

_"No! I wanna ride with Iruka-san!" a young Naruto was screaming. " I don't wanna ride with you mommy! Iruka-san's much more fun! Riding with parents is sooooo boring." _  
_ Kushina sighed and mumbled to Iruka, "Be careful with him and don't let him eat in your car. He tends to make a mess every time." She said as she smiled at her son, who was now running around in circles. _

_"Don't worry we'll be fine. we'll be right behind you." About ten minutes later they were on the way it was snowing out and the road was iced down. "Maybe we should have chosen a different day to go to the ski resort." Iruka said. He was starting to get worried. " Iruka-saaaaaan can we play a song?" Naruto asked. He wasn't aware of how dangerous it was to drive in this type of weather. "Yeah sure Naruto. What do you want to listen to?" Iruka smiled. He already knew what Naruto was going to say. _

_ "LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!!! Naruto screamed. That had been his favorite song since he was little. His mom and dad always listened to it and he eventually learned all of the words to it. That was their family's favorite song pretty much. Iruka put on the song and Naruto started to sing along._

You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie  
You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive  
Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral

Naruto was in the middle of singing when Iruka suddenly pressed on the breaks. They stopped and when Naruto looked up all he could see was smoke and his parents car. Or what he thought looked like his parents car. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Naruto screamed. He already knew they might not make it.  
"NO! MOM! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Naruto was screaming in his sleep.

"Hmmm...Dobe...wake up..." Sasuke said drowsily. Then he noticed that Naruto was crying and sweating all over. "Naruto wake up." Sasuke said shaking the blond. Naruto instantly jolted up screaming and right when he came up his lips collided with Sasuke's. There was an awkward silence before Naruto finally pulled away from Sasuke. "I.. um..uh...That wasn't supposed to happen." Naruto said as a blush spread across his face. "hn" Sasuke said thankful that his hair hid his obvious blush. "what were you dreaming about dobe? You were screaming for your mom and dad."Sasuke asked trying to drop the subject.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Sorry I woke you." Naruto said as he got up. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was 5:09 AM." I'm going to take a shower." He left the room with a clean pair of clothes.

Sasuke sighed and watched him leave. _What happened to him to make him like this? _He thought then laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

**ok. so i edited this one. sorry guys I made A LOT of mistakes o.o been a while though. going to go back and edit the others as well. I'll try to update more but It'll be kind of hard.  
**


	4. Home alone

"Sasuke!!! I'm going to beat your ass!" Naruto screamed as he ran at the raven. Sasuke sidestepped and watched as the blond punched air and fell to the ground.

"Dobe if you're going to try and beat my ass then you might want to get better tactics then running at me and yelling that your going to do it. Besides, what's got you in a pissy mood today?" Sasuke had a smirk on his face and was holding in the laughter that threatened to come from his lips. Sasuke and Kakashi had been living with Naruto and Iruka for three weeks now. Though they deny it Sasuke and Naruto suspect that Kakashi and Iruka are having a secret love affair.

"You ate the last cookie!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "You know I love cookies! You ate it just to piss me off you stupid spiky haired bastard!"

" Naruto, I don't even like sweets so why in the hell would I eat the cookie. Kakashi happens to be the one that ate it so back off idiot." He retorted in a calm voice. It's true that he doesn't like sweets but he did eat the cookie. He happened to be hungry one night ad didn't feel like cooking. A little white lie never hurt anyone.

Naruto stared at him with cold eyes and mumbled, "whatever teme"

"Would you like to taste my lips to see? You didn't mind a few weeks ago." Sasuke teased with a smirk on his face and obvious pleasure from teasing the blond showed in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! That was an accident…" Naruto mumbled and walked away. Sasuke stared after him wondering why in the hell he didn't try to beat the hell out of him. That's what the dobe normally did when he teased him about that kiss. Something must be wrong.

He walked to their room and listened at the door. It was silent. He opened it and looked at Naruto's bed. He wasn't there. _Where in the hell did he go?_ He thought as he looked around the silent room. He walked into the hall and opened the bathroom door. "Holy shit! Sasuke get out!" Naruto yelled as he tried to grab for the towel that was hanging on the bar that held the curtains up. Sasuke just stared, seeing the blonds completely naked body in front of him. "Sasuke! Out! Now!" Naruto's yelling snapped him out of his daze as he quickly turned his head and left the bathroom.

_Damn he was sexy… What in the hell am I thinking?! I can't say that about him! He's practically family…That's not the only reason it's wrong. He's another guy… and he's an idiot… Gah He's going to bring this up a lot now. Though he was bigger than I thought he would be…Stop it Sasuke! You can't think like that. _He thought as he remembered Naruto's completely naked body. He soon drifted off into sleep.

_Was he staring at me?! Crap I hope he didn't notice the blush on my face. Ugh…He had to walk in when I was about to take a shower! I wonder if he liked what he saw…Gah stop it Naruto of course he didn't why would he? He's another guy…_Naruto thought as the hot water dripped down his tan skin. He poured some shampoo in his hand and started washing his hair. Once he was done cleaning up he got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his and Sasuke's room. He looked over at Sasuke's bed and noticed the raven was asleep. His lips were slightly parted and he was in the perfect position to be kissed._ He looks like an angel…_ Naruto turned his head resisting the urge to go cuddle and kiss the boy. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. He looked back at Sasuke and decided he wouldn't mind if he changed in the room seeing as how he's asleep. He quickly took the towel off and got dressed. The shirt was tight and outlined his muscles perfectly. The pants were loose and comfortable but not loose enough to hang below his waist. All in all he thought he looked pretty decent. He walked back into the bathroom and applied some cologne to his body. He walked back into the bedrrom and gently shook Sasuke. "Sasuke wake up. You need to get ready to go to dinner with Kakashi and Iruka."

"Naruto, stop shaking me you're giving me a headache…" He mumbled as he sat up. He looked at the time, five thirty, they were leaving at six thirty. He got up and left the room.

Naruto stared after him and then heard the shower turn on. Finding nothing of interest to do in the room alone he decided to go watch TV. Kakashi and Iruka were shopping and were going to meet them at the restaurant later. He heard Sasuke shut off the shower and walk into the bedroom. He was probably getting dressed. "Teme hurry up its already six! It takes a long ass time to walk to the restaurant!" Naruto yelled.

"It wouldn't take such a long time to get there if you walked more than you talked. I swear every time I go somewhere with you its always talk talk talk talk talk." Sasuke yelled back.

Narutp was about to say something back at him but found himself incapable of talking as he stared at the other boy. Sasuke was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a black wolf on the front with glowing red eyes. His belt was black with dark blue skulls going across it. He had a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist. "See something you like?" Sasuke teased as he put on his jacket and zipped it half way up, which of course only made him look hotter.

"Tch you wish teme. I was just thinking of how emo you look. All you need now is the eyeliner." Naruto snapped back. "Lets go."


End file.
